Emo vs Nerd
by Iceise
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke should never be put in the same room alone. Why? Because Hinata is such a sweet and innocent nerd. And Sasuke? Well let's just say Sasuke has a very sweet tooth for innocent nerds.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is the first chapter of Emo vs. Nerd; please tell me what you think about it. This story was inspired by a picture I saw when watching a Black Veil Brides YouTube video and a title of a Fanfic I read a couple hours ago. So yeah... enjoy! ^.^_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

_***Emo vs. Nerd***_

_I don't understand him one bit! One minute he's walking __**right in front**__ of you and then all of a sudden you blink and he's gone. Completely vanished into thin air! What the hell is up with that?_

_Ever since I moved to this school I was fascinated by him. To be honest I think it might become an obsession soon; maybe it already __**is**__ an obsession, but that will never happen. I don't get or have obsessions. It's just that look he always has; it's so... different and cute._

_His flawless white skin looks so soft and smooth almost as if it were silk. And those deep onyx eyes that suck every little detail up as if they were the universes smallest black holes. The perfect straight nose and those soft looking light pink lips of his! I love it when he puts his chin in his hand and stares out of the window when he's sitting in class. It's always been my favourite part of the day. _

_His straight black hair would hang around his head and shoulders, the side fringe gliding across his left eye would hide half of his face. He always wears fingerless gloves for some reason; I've never seen him not wearing them. Sometimes he would wear a cute hat that matches his gloves and the thin strands of hair that framed his face would plaster to the sides of his cheeks. I love his hair. It's always perfect, never would a strand of hair __**dare**__ to move out of place._

_When the bell rang today I caught myself staring at his skinny jeans. The way they moved showed how cute his ass looked. Seriously! It was so, dare I say it... yummy. I followed him to our next class and couldn't help but start the whole __**staring-at-the-sexy-emo**__ process over. I wish I could talk to him._

_There must be something wrong with me. Who in their right mind would talk to someone like me? I'm already the outsider no thanks to that pink-haired freak and her posse. Not to mention the fact that I'm the schools biggest nerd. The only things I ever do are homework, homework and guess what! More __**freaking **__homework! It's like I have no life at all, I might as well just be a robot and screw everything else._

_Ooh... I wouldn't mind screwing __**him**__... its official._

_Yes. Now I will admit it. I, Hinata Hyuga, have an obsession with Sasuke Uchiha._

_That's it for today dairy, Father will be angry if I'm up too late. Till next time..._

_***Emo vs. Nerd***_

_She thinks I don't realise that she's watching me, oh but I do. She's supposed to be the smart one! Can't she see that if I look out the window I can see her so clearly it's almost as if I were looking in a mirror! I mean jeez, its basic science._

_It's annoying when she stares at the back of my head or side of my face with those snowy white eyes of hers. As if she knew my secret. What if she does? I'd have to move again to avoid the havoc. What if she's seen... what I am? Will she say anything to her friends? I've never seen her hang out with anyone... What if she doesn't have friends? That would be easier for me._

_I hate this! Always looking for the next person to pounce on me and reveal everything. I hate it! Why the hell do I have to put up with all of this fucking crap? Why can't someone else deal with this God-for-saken thing and just leave me alone?_

_All I wanted was a normal life. Sure I'd be the outcast and __**emo**__, but I can deal with that! What I __**can't **__deal with is her staring at me as if I were some raw piece of meat dangling just out of reach from a starved dog!_

_One thing I __**can**__ tolerate about her is the way her neck is always showing. That creamy, smooth silky stretch of skin makes me want to slam her up against the nearest wall and lick, suck and mark what should be mine. Her pulse just underneath the thin layer of flesh makes me crave her all the more. If I did that to her I wonder how fast her blood would flow and how fast her pulse would beat. Maybe I'll get lucky with the whole slamming-the-nerd-up-the-wall thing and she'll want more than just marks on her neck... hmmm imagine that. I wonder what she's hiding under all the layers of clothes she wears..._

_I shouldn't be thinking things like this! Yes I'm a teenager and I have hormones that are on a rampage at the moment but still! If I loose my cool like that and make a big scene then I'm fucked! _

_Yes its dangerous and everything but seriously! She smells damn good when she's walking behind me and the wind blows her hair all over the place. Lavender and innocence... I know, how can someone smell like innocence? Well I don't know how to answer my own question but she really does. My little stalker smells like innocence!_

_So yeah... I'm going to hunt for food. Itachi should have bought something home tonight but that bastard always forgets my order._

_For now I shall say... Sasuke out!_

_A/N: OK. Firstly, let me apologise for the very short first chapter... I'm sorry for the first chapter of Emo vs. Nerd being so short. Secondly, thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it. Thirdly, I had to use the italics writing because it was diary entries if you have not figured it out by now. And last but not least, the next chapter will be longer._

_Please review! (Good or bad, both are welcome!)_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hello people, here's the next chapter of Emo vs. Nerd. A big 'Thank you!' to everyone who has reviewed. _

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

The music was blaring through his speakers and yet the teacher just left him alone. What kind of school was this? His head bobbed a little bit to the angry beat that blasted into his ears. Yes, it was third period English with Kakashi-sensei and as usual he just sat at the front of the class with his legs propped up on the desk reading his dirty little books. Whereas the rest of the class were screaming and shouting and doing whatever the hell they liked.

Naruto was crying again in Choji's arms because Sakura still refused to go out with him. Choji held onto the crying baby while munching on a chocolate bar. Ino and Sakura did each other's hair while Tenten and Temari spoke about Neji and Shikamaru. Kiba had given up on trying to comfort Naruto and was now annoying the hell out of poor Shino who only wanted to be left alone to his book on bugs. Sometimes I really felt sorry for myself. I had to put up with the same fifteen people six hours a day, five days a week, including teachers who didn't give a damn about their student's education.

I truly wanted to go back to that lovely school I was in, but I know I can't. Father, as usual, decided to move to this stupid town that only has one high school with in a _billion_ mile radius. What's up with that? The closest town from Konoha was a small village called Suna where three of the people in my class were from. Temari, Kankuro and Gaara No-Sabaku were siblings. It was hard to imagine that Temari was the eldest and Gaara the youngest. Considering their personalities and the way they dress I would have thought that it was the opposite way around yet Kankuro would still be in the middle.

While Lee and Kiba decided to have a glaring contest I took out my small drawing pad and pencil. I carried the thing where ever I went. It was small enough to fit in my bag and thin enough not to take up so much room or be too heavy to carry.

I looked around the room for inspiration before my eyes fell on the mysterious boy in front of me. He still gazed out the window at the falling snow with his music blaring from his earphones into his ears. Today he had a stripy black and blue hat on with matching gloves. His black skinny jeans clung to his legs and bum with a belt decorated in white skulls. His black and blue converses hid the end of his jeans and tied around his ankle. He wore a long sleeve black top with a short sleeve top over it; the top had a band on it that I had never heard of. Some images of their faces were on the front with the name printed in lightning blue letters on the back. On his wrists he wore different types of bracelets on each arm. Some of them colourful while others plain and simple. Today his hair was plastered to the sides of his face. His hair was squished under the hat and the strands that were not under the hat were straightened and feathered across his forehead and his cheeks. I found my inspiration.

I stared at him a little longer before picking up my pencil and stroking the paper with the sharpened end. Instantly dark lines were formed on the clear white paper. Soon the odd lines would form an image of the dark knight that was in front of me.

It took me no more than fifteen minutes to complete my small masterpiece. I looked at the drawing; it was of Sasuke standing in the middle of the class with his head up. His hair clung to his face and his eyes were staring right at me with his mouth slightly open. His right hand was held up to his temple with his index finger and middle finger together pointing at it while his other fingers were curled into a fist and his thumb stuck out. It looked like a gun made from his hand. From the side of his head were flowers, hearts, symbols and all sorts of small little things that I drew. It looked as though he blew out flowers and hearts instead of his brains. In the background there were bats and eyes with swirls in their centre. I had no idea what made me draw it. The image just came to me and without thinking I drew it.

I looked up at him again and he had still not moved from his position. When I looked down to the drawing I saw that it was no longer there. I glanced at the desk again and quickly looked at the floor encase I knocked it over. I jumped up from my seat and stared at the place I was previously sitting in. My book was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you looking for this Hina-chan~?" a purring voice sang to me, turning around I saw my worst nightmare come to life.

There stood Sakura with one hand on her hip and the other holding my book in her manicured clutches. She leaned forward and gave me an evil smirk; I knew what was going to happen before it did. She brought the book to her eyes and I saw her emerald orbs scanning the paper. She looked down at me again. Her heals made her taller than what she actually was and I found myself wondering how she could walk in them without breaking her neck.

"Aww. The little nerd was drawing the emo." She sang as she pushed passed me and walked to the front of the class. Kakashi-Sensei was no longer at his desk; he was no longer in the classroom. Now, everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop and it would echo as if it were in an endless valley of silence. Once at the front she flipped through my book and I saw her glaring at every image that was in there.

'_This is bad. This is very, very, very bad. Most of the images are from my dreams and what I see in everyday life. She's going to see the one of her. ' _I thought to myself.

Sakura held up the picture I drew today and let the class gaze at it. "Looks like the little nerd has a thing for the emo!" she began to laugh and the class followed like little puppies. "Aww look at this one!" She flipped to the very first one I ever drew of him. It was of him smiling from a crowd of dark figures while he was at a concert of one of the bands he always wears on his tops. It was the only one of him in the book with a smile on his lips.

"Wow Hinata. You're like a stalker, we better be careful around you. We don't want you to try something funny on one of us now do we?" The class laughed along with her again. I could feel the tears in my eyes threatening to show how weak I was in front of everyone.

I looked over to Sasuke. He still had his music pumping through the speakers but he was looking at the drawing. He turned around and faced me. The first time he ever looked directly in my eyes and I froze in my place. He was smirking! The emotionless emo was smirking at me. He looked amused.

'_You're just like them. You were never different. You act differently but… You're just like them. Exactly like them!'_

I felt betrayed for some reason. We had never spoken or looked at each other and yet that smirk on his face made me feel as though he had personally ripped my heart out of my chest and threw it on the floor.

The tears were dripping from my eyes now and on to the floor. As quick as I could, I grabbed by bag from the floor and raced down the aisle of desks, pushed passed Sakura and out of the door. What was I doing? It was only third period, where was I going to go? I was skipping school, running down the hall and out of the double doors at the end. I had never done this before… Why now?

_***Emo vs. Nerd***_

I stared at the picture that Pinkie held up. It was good. What the hell was I saying? It was awesome! When she flipped the pages to the first page and held it up I smirked. Yes the first time I ever showed any emotion in class and it was because of my innocent little stalker.

"… Like a stalker, we better be careful around you… " That was when I wanted to gut her with a blunt knife. How _dare _she call her my stalker? Only _I_ can call her my stalker! I smirked again when I thought of gutting pinkie. Turning around again I looked at Hinata, I did not expect what I saw. Tears were leaking from her snowy eyes and dripping down her red stained cheeks. She stared at me with a pained expression, as if I was the one who had caused her the tears.

'_You're just like them. You were never different. You act differently but… You're just like them. Exactly like them!'_

Her soft voice echoed in my mind. My smirk disappeared as I saw her grab her bag and run out of the class. Sakura still held on to the book and was laughing along with everyone else. I should have done something!

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder as I stood up. The class was silent as my music came to a stop. I walked calmly over to Sakura who smirked at me as I stood in front of her. I shocked everyone with what I did next.

"Who knew you could be that low. That was _so_ not cool and you know what? It wasn't funny either. The drawings are perfect to be honest. I'd like to see all of you try and create a master piece half as good as that." I snatched the book from her grasp as she gawked at me. I made my way towards the door before turning my head over my shoulder so everyone could see my face. I looked directly into Sakura's eyes and said with a bored expression, "Oh and you should really stop being such a bitch. I'd hate for you to_ accidentally_ slip down the stairs because you were too engrossed with talking behind another person's back." I made sure to give her a smirk that seethed with mystery before opening the door and walking out of the classroom.

Walking down the school's main path towards the gate was, for once, peaceful. Deciding to ditch school I made my way around the gate and down the side of the road. A few minutes passed by when I turned yet another corner and saw another person sitting on one of the swings in the small park.

'_Well, well, well... who do we have here?'_ I sniffed the air a little bit and headed towards the swings. As I drew closer I made my presence un-known. I was directly behind her now. Looking down I could see her baggy, light blue jeans stained in tears. Her shoulders shook a little while her hands clenched the knotted metal ropes.

I took out a black rag from the side of my bag and placed my arm on her shoulder dangling the rag to the side of her face. She stiffened before turning around and looking directly in my eyes. They had lost their soft snowy look and were replaced by grey snow surrounded by puffy red skin.

"Here." I held the rag up a bit and flicked it. My bracelets jingled at the action. She still didn't move. I bundled the small rag up and pressed it to her right eye before wiping it gently then moving to the opposite and repeating the action. From this view I could see how her face heated up and her neck stretched so she could see me. Another tear escaped her eye and glided down her cheek before stopping momentarily at her jaw line and tumbling down the side of her neck.

'_Go on, taste it. You know you want to Sasuke.'_

'_Shut up! I can't lose it here in broad day light in a public park no less!'_

"_Yes you can... its right there. All you have to do is reach down..."_

My inner battle with myself was cut short when I saw her neck coming closer to me. The tear had stopped just over her pulse. I felt her breath in my ear, hot and heavy.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-so-sor-sorry about t-t-the d-dra-drawings." Her stuttering was worse than ever now.

"Shh..." I smelt her stronger than ever. I was so close. Tilting my head slightly I felt her tense up. Her pulse went wild under my lips as I licked the tear away. She gasped and pulled back but was unsuccessful. My arms had reached out behind her and grabbed the metal ropes over her hands. She stayed still for a few seconds as I tilted my head yet again and made contact with her beautiful pale neck. She was intoxicating.

"Please... I'm sorry! I d-d-didn't m-mean–" I cut her off as I nipped at her neck and grazed my teeth over her pulse. I buried my nose into her neck and inhaled as much of her sent as I could.

'_I have to stop! Itachi will know.'_

'_Come on! You have her now. Just a quick little taste and that's it! She'll never know as long as you don't take too much!'_

'_A little taste won't hurt her... and Itachi won't be home till next week...'_

I came to a stop with my inner argument when she moved further away from me. Her back pushed against my arm snugly. The snow had begun to fall for the third time since I had woken up and the cold wrapped around us like a blanket of ice. Her soft skin underneath my fingers were frozen and yet she still had a deep crimson blush on her cheeks which only increased when I moved my head forward to whisper into her ear.

"Let this be your punishment... for thinking that I was like everyone else." Nibbling at her ear lobe for a second I then slowly made my way down to her pulsing neck. I could see her chest rising and falling ever second as she took rapid breaths that fanned out over my cheek and created little misty puffs of air.

As she wanted to pull away again and shout out I made my move. My teeth nipped harshly at her pale skin and created a small cut. She cried out in pain as my sharp teeth nipped again to open the cut more. Her blood attacked my taste buds with a vicious force that almost made me pass out from the pure bliss.

She cried out again in pain as I sucked the blood from the small slit. She tried to move away yet she was completely helpless with her position. My body blocked her from behind and made escape impossible as my head was bent down across her neck to the side that was furthest away from me.

The velvety taste of her blood was delicious! I wanted more and more and more! I loved the way the dark crimson liquid was sucked from her pumping vein into my mouth where it was swished around and finally, glided down my throat.

I hardly knew her and yet here I was, sucking her blood from her neck while in the freezing cold snow. I had to admit though, ever since I saw her for the first time I was drawn to her. My thoughts would constantly trail their way into thinking about her and how she would taste. Multiple times my dreams were haunted by her in such a realistic way that I would wake up and think it had been real. Several times I wanted to comfort her and hold her in my arms when she looked upset or sad. When that pink thing would hurt her I wanted to slaughter the fucking bitch with a blunt knife just to make my little stalker happy.

I licked at the little cut and watched in fascination when a bubble of crimson liquid formed. I sucked at it a little bit longer until the blood began to clot up. I was sad when my little taste-testing came to an end. I wanted more. That was hardly enough to satisfy me!

Straightening up to face her I only then realised the tears that had leaked from her eyes. She was sobbing quietly with her eyes shut tight. What had I done? I hurt her and why? Because I wanted to satisfy my own needs before even asking her about what she wanted!

'_She would probably leave the school and demand a transfer to some foreign country that no person had ever heard of only so that she could get away from me! Great! Just great you fucking ass!'_

"I-I'm sorry... please don't –"

"Don't ever say sorry to me." I cut her off yet again with an iced tone in my voice. I didn't want to come out so hard and icy. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I whispered to her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she gazed at me with scared eyes.

"Y-You..." she trailed off. She slipped her hand out of my loosened hold and raised her hand to my face. Her eyes were now fixed on my lips. Slowly and hesitantly she wiped at my bottom lip with her thumb. She traced it from the corner all the way along to the opposite corner. A shiver ran up my spine when she gently moved her thumb over my piercings. I had recently gotten three piercings on my lower lip. Today I only had two small, black studs in, one in each corner of my bottom lip.

When she moved to take her hand away I darted my head forward and took her thumb into my mouth. The last tiny taste of her delicious, crimson wine. Her cheeks looked as though they were permanently stained pink and the look suited her very well. It gave her an even more innocent look and made her pearly white eyes stand out more.

I pulled away from her completely while readjusting my Slipknot rucksack on my back. I pulled my hat further over my head and smoothed my hair onto the side of my face and forehead. Walking around the row of swings I lightly trudged through the snow. When I was a few steps ahead of her I turned over my shoulder. She was staring at me with a mixture of emotions. Mostly fear and confusion was hovering on her face.

"See you tomorrow... stalker." The look on her face was cute. Her cheeks flamed up in a bright red that stood out like a sore thumb in the snow. I heard a tiny gasp escape her pink lips and gave her one of my rare smirks before turning away and continuing on my journey home.

_A/N: Well that's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment (good or bad, both are welcome). I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer than the previous one and succeeded... kind of... Its only six pages ^_^' but anyway... Thank you for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: A big 'Thank You!' to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry about the characters being 'OOC' but what can you do? You either like or you don't ^. ^_

_I don't own Naruto_

_On with the story!_

'_What the hell was that? Did he have blood...__** my**__ blood on his lips?'_

Eventually, after sitting in the freezing cold snow for an hour thinking of what had happened, I made my way back home. I could feel the start of a cold coming on due to walking home in soaking wet clothes from the melted snow. When I took a hot shower I almost sizzled my skin off because of the heat from the tiny little tear drops of water battering down on my body.

Nothing entered my mind except for the little _blood-sucking_ scene that happened in the park. It hurt a little bit when he bit me but after that... I could still feel the sensation of his lips on my skin. His tongue sliding between his pink lips to lick at the open cut that his sharp teeth had created. It felt really good after he bit me… _So_ good. When he pressed his body up against my back and blocked me in, I felt safer than what I've ever felt before.

He smelt amazing, so rich and powerful. I couldn't figure out what he smelt like though and that drove me insane! No one had ever smelt so good to me. All the boys would reek of sweat and overpowering cologne while the girls would practically bathe in perfume and hair products. However, Sasuke smelt nothing like sweat, cologne or hair products.

'_What's wrong with me? That scene could have just been an illusion! I'm probably dreaming right now. Oh God! I'm gonna drown in the shower!'_

It was a pretty stupid thought considering the fact that I was staring at the misted up window soaking wet with my eyes open. Turning off the shower I grabbed a towel from the warm radiator and wrapped it around myself. Taking another towel I wrapped my hair up and stood in front of the mirror.

The small cut was not so small after all. I could see the puffy red blotch on my pale skin so clearly. There was an open cut that was very thin but stretched diagonally across a small blue vein. The blood had dried up before but because of the moisture from the shower it had reopened again. A tiny little bubble of thick crimson liquid formed on the surface of the cut. I lifted my hand and watched in the mirror as the small drop of blood settled on the tip of my finger.

'_It looks too red…'_

I opened my mouth a little and stuck the tip of my finger in. Grazing my tongue over the drop of blood I tasted it for the first time. It had never fascinated me or caught my attention before. It was just something that everyone had in themselves and what animals had too. It was part of life and without it we could not live. That was the only thing that I knew about blood. It was there and had only one purpose… to keep things alive.

It tasted as though I had tinfoil in my mouth. When I swallowed it left a metallic taste that I despised and washed down with a gulp of water from the tap.

I reached for the small cabinet at the side of the bath and pulled out a peach coloured plaster. Sticking it on, I watched the little square of white turn a little pink and then stayed pink.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked straight into my room. The house was nothing special. It consisted of four rooms. My father's room was the largest and was based at the top of the house where he worked in as well. It was a type of study as well as bedroom. My cousin lived with us due to the death of his father a few years ago and his room was directly across the hall from mine. My room was a little different to Neji and Hanabi's room. It had a floor to ceiling double sliding windows that acted as doors. It lead out to a little balcony that was blocked by an over grown tree that was in the back garden. Hanabi, my little sister, had a room right at the end of the hall and she was forever locked away in that room. We each had a bathroom joined on to our rooms and had the entire middle floor to ourselves. Below us were the living room, dining room and kitchen. I was the one who always had to make sure they all ate because no one else ever took care of anything. The cooking, cleaning and washing was my job in the house.

I put on a long baggy T-shirt and a pair of stripy black and yellow socks. I was about to dry my hair when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hinata?" My father's voice came through the door.

"Y-y-yes f-father?" He opened the door and stood just outside of the door. I had never seen him walk into my room for as long as I could remember. He had always knocked, opened the door and stood just behind the frame.

"Neji, Hanabi and I shall be going to Suna for four weeks. Hanabi has her hand-to-hand combat competition in the first week. Neji is going to be learning a few weapons techniques. He will be having his lessons during the second week we are away. Since you are incapable of doing anything, I shall leave you here. You will just be extra to pay for. I have business to attend to after that. We leave Tomorrow morning; I shall pick them up as I leave tomorrow. It will be early. Make sure you keep the house clean and don't go in my quarters. I expect you will be able to look after yourself for a short period of time," His voice was laced with sarcasm as he included, "unless you are incapable of doing that too." He turned to leave and said over his shoulder, "Get rid of that thing on your neck. You're already a disgrace to the family…" He left with an upturned nose and a scowl on his face.

I tried not to let his hurtful words get to me as I sat at my desk and began with my home work. Not even five minutes later he reappeared at the door.

"Why are you not at school?" he was holding a brief case and his keys in his hand with his suite hugging his body stiffly. His tie looked as though it was cutting off all air supply.

"Umm… w-w-we had half a-a day father…" He seemed to believe me because he sneered at me and then left the room, closing my door softly behind himself. I walked over to my window and pulled the curtains open again.

I heard the car a couple of minutes later pulling out of the driveway and screeching down the road. I sat by my little desk with a stack of homework and a pen. I got through the first half of homework in less than an hour and the second half I left for later. It was almost three by the time I finished the homework and made my way down stairs. I was alone for the rest of the night. Neji was on a sports trip with Lee, they were going to leave in a minute, just after school ended. Hanabi was staying over at her friend's house and claimed it to be a _'revision sleep over for the upcoming exam.' _Father would stay in his office at the Company and no one would see him until tomorrow afternoon or sometimes on rare occasions he would show at breakfast then leave straight after.

I made some hot chocolate before sitting on the comfortable couch and turning on the television. Nothing was on and so I made my way back upstairs. I felt odd when I entered my room. As if someone were watching me. Sometimes I got the feeling but it had faded once I got used to being left alone for a period of time. I drank some more of my hot chocolate and set back to work. The whole time I felt eyes on me, yet I could see none.

_***Emo vs. Nerd***_

After I left the park I kept watching her from a distance. She just sat there looking at the spot where I stood to say goodbye to her. Well... my own certain goodbye. I wanted to see where she lived and so followed her, quietly keeping to the shadows.

And so, here I am. Turns out that I'm the stalker out of the two of us. How fuckin' screwed up is that? The Stalker turns into the stalked. I sat in the tree watching as she closed the curtains slowly and saw her walk into the wall, only to reappear at the steamed up window of her bathroom. She let her head fall forward and rest against the glass. After what seemed like years she moved and disappeared for yet another long period of time. Where could she go in such a tiny little bathroom for such a time?

Her silhouette appeared in front of the soft purple curtains. The light from her room formed a dark shape of her. She reopened her curtains and looked straight at me, yet she seemed not to notice. A few hours passed where she did nothing but sit at her desk and scribble away at different pieces of paper constantly. Once she walked down the stairs and came back up with a cup that let steam travel up in swirls. She looked cute with a thin little line of brown liquid on her top lip. She licked it off when she noticed and got back to scribbling furiously on the papers piled at her desk.

I couldn't help but notice how her legs looked. They were so silky and shiny and smooth. Well, at least they_ looked_ smooth and shiny and silky. Her brows furrowed at the paper and she muttered to herself. Once I saw her get so furious she snapped her red pencil in half and threw it at the wall in front of her. I laughed when I saw the pencil hit sharply off the wall and bounced right back at her. It ended up poking her cheek and making a red mark. She rubbed her cheek and mumbled under her breath, her pink lips moving to form the words while she searched for another pencil.

It began to snow yet again and I only then realised how God-damn cold it was. Pulling my hat over my head more I moved forward. The sun had set about an hour ago and the night sky was littered with tiny little dots and a huge, full moon way up in the sky. I reached the edge of the thick branch I had been sitting on and grabbed hold of the balcony railing. Quickly jumping over the rail I landed quietly on the other side in a lump of snow piled high reaching the middle of my calf.

I touched the frosted window-doors and looked over the layout of her room. Her door was in front of me with drawings plastered on the back. Next to her door was a notice board with a million notes stuck on it. Her bathroom door was next to her desk and her bed was against the wall next to my right side. At the foot of her bed were cupboard and a chest of drawers. Her room was plain and simple and decorated in light purples and blues.

She stretched her arms up over her head and arched her back. I took a step back and yes, I will admit it, I was startled by her sudden action. She let her arms drop in front of her and she yawned. It was getting late. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She let her head then rest on her desk and I could see her back rise and fall evenly. She had fallen asleep at her desk; her hair fell over her shoulder and cascaded down in a curtain of midnight hair.

I waited a while to make sure she was asleep before taking a pocket knife out of my pocket. I shoved it into the lock of the door and wiggled it around until I heard a soft _click._ Shoving the knife into my pocket again I slid the door open only a fraction and slipped inside the warm room. Closing the door quietly behind me I rubbed my hands together to warm them up. I was really surprised that she had not woken up yet or even noticed me.

I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder; she murmured something in her sleep and rolled her head in her arms.

'_She can't sleep on her desk!'_

I screamed in my head and came to a decision. As swiftly as possible I had scooped her up from her desk and was holding her in my arms. She still did not notice.

'_My God! I could probably rape her and she wouldn't even notice! '_

Making a mental note to warn her about situations such as these, I carried her over to the single bed. She held onto my arm and her nails dug into the fabric of my top. She shrivelled herself up in my arms and I saw the small bumps forming on her arms and silky legs. I knelt down on one knee on the bed and lay her on top of the bed. I pulled the blanket from underneath her body and draped it over her form. She turned on to her side and sighed as she scrunched the blankets up between her knees and held it in her arms. It looked as though she were hugging the blankets and holding it as if she would hold a person.

'_Damn... I wish she would hold me like that...'_

Smirking at the images that flashed through my mind, I tucked the fluffy blanket in behind her. She gave another sigh as my hand moved over her face to hook a dangling piece of hair behind her ear. She really did look cute. Half of her face squished up from the way her head was on the pillow and her full pink lips slightly open. Moving my hand down I came to her neck, a slight bump had formed where I bit her earlier and the blood was dried over the cut. The crimson blotch looked so out of place on her pale skin.

For the first time I felt the most sickening feeling in my gut. Something weird and completely revolting bubbled up from my stomach and made my heart start thumping wildly as if it had just run a marathon. T felt as though it was going to break free from its cage and run away. The air seemed too thin for me to breathe in and I began hyperventilating.

'_Oh dear God, I think I'm having a heart attack!'_

"Nnghh..." my little sleeping beauty murmured in her sleep. She tossed her head higher up on her pillow which exposed her long, pulsing neck. She was beautiful, smart and so talented with her hands... More images flooded my mind as I thought over what I had just thought...

'_What the fuck am I saying? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm stalking my stalker and sinking my teeth in to prey that could be taken! Holy fuck! Itachi's gonna kill me...'_

I began to freak out. I know, Sasuke Uchiha, the school _'emo'_ freaking out about his big bro finding out about something so little and pathetic.

'_But in my world... this is huge! I might as well just take it upon myself to end my life right here right now instead of waiting for __**them**__ to finish me off! Yeah ... this time I really am screwed...'_

Before I could let myself fully freak out, I turned her light off and slipped out of the window-doors making sure to lock it behind be before running at full speed towards home.

_A/N: Hello people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know it's still short and it's pretty boring. __**But!**__ I promise the next chapter will be more interesting than the first three. And that it will be longer! Thank you for reading, please review (good or bad, both are welcome!) and yeah ... that's about it._


End file.
